


Что дозволено Юпитеру, то не дозволено быку

by 382



Series: Спецквест [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, викторианское!АУ, драма, задание: табу и запреты, легкая стилизация
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382
Summary: В обществе, держащемся строгих моральных принципов, где каждый находится под пристальным вниманием безжалостных судей, любой шаг может стать неверным.





	

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: кроме влияния персонального идейного вдохновителя и поджигателя, здесь также немного замешаны впечатления от небезызвестной рекламной кампании модного дома Burberry.  
> Если навести на слова, выделенные курсивом, появится пояснение.

I. 

_Лондон, декабрь 1859 года_

 

На улицах Лондона уже неделю как было не пройти, повсюду царило многолюдное оживление. Из загородных домов возвращались лондонцы: одни привычно меняли Бат и Брайтон на столицу, другие прибывали сюда впервые. Особняки и квартиры сдавались в аренду с тем же успехом, как расходились летние коттеджи в свой сезон, а отели с заблаговременно зарезервированными номерами заполнялись до отказа, не имея возможности принять случайных путешественников даже на одну ночь. Предпраздничная суета всецело поглощала те слои населения, которые могли себе позволить подобные развлечения.

Званые обеды, вечера в клубах, вечера в гостиных, — своих, чужих — приемы и балы под конец года снова начали привлекать внимание успевшей заскучать без увеселений публики Лондона. Первое большое торжество, пропустить которое стало бы дурным тоном, ожидалось в канун Рождества у крупного банкира Генри Бэджота в его новом особняке на Итон-сквер.

Хакс занимал достаточно высокое положение для человека своего рода занятий, чтобы не беспокоиться о приглашении к Бэджоту. Начав простым портным в Гэмпшире, к своим тридцати двум годам он уже имел собственный магазин и мастерскую на Оксфорд-стрит, приобрел подобающий всем приличиям дом в Мэрилебоне для себя и своей молодой супруги, наладил нужные связи, работал и получал заказы от привилегированных лиц, начиная с королевской гвардии и заканчивая послами и крупными чиновниками. Приглашение, можно считать, было у него в кармане с того момента, как о вечере только заговорили. Однако стоило учесть, что Хакс не любил Лондонские сезоны и связанные с ними невозможно утомительные развлечения. Не любил и тщательно скрывал свою неприязнь, как скрывают желание поморщиться от горького порошка, или как таят волнение перед визитом на _Харли-стрит_. Однако положение обязывало присутствовать у Бэджота, чей несомненно роскошный, но оттого не менее скучный вечер был первым в череде таких же скучных и роскошных вечеров.

Хакс с удовольствием отметил нескольких гостей, пришедших к Бэджоту в костюмах его пошива. Конечно, он всегда узнавал свой крой и материалы, а также все те небольшие детали, которые делали его одежду «его», но и был обязан безупречной памяти на лица и фигуры. Иногда, позволив себе нотки гордости в голосе и легкую улыбку, Хакс говорил, что узнал бы свою работу и с закрытыми глазами, задай ему кто-либо такую загадку.

До ужина оставалось не меньше получаса, значит, по крайней мере еще два часа отстраненных кивков и необходимости выслушивать «последние новости», а попросту те же сплетни, которыми обычно увлекались женщины. Хакс не любил пустых разговоров, и далеко не все мужчины даже из высших кругов могли долго удерживать его внимание к беседе, рассуждая в том числе на интересующие его темы. Новости он читал в газетах, пристрастия обсуждать те или иные политические события не имел, а слушать чужое мнение, особенно если оно было чужим и говорящему, считал утомительным. Под влиянием все усиливающегося раздражения окончания еще не начавшегося ужина Хакс ждал как спасения: веская причина, чтобы удалиться в бильярдную. Там, разумеется, разговоры продолжатся, однако наконец-то можно будет занять себя хоть каким-то делом.

Переходя от одной компании к другой, Хакс бросил взгляд через зал. Почти все женщины, как всегда, держались отдельно, заняв несколько рядов стульев недалеко от небольшого оркестра; молодые и незамужние с плохо скрываемым волнением ждали приглашений на танцы, прочие изредка переговаривались, стараясь не привлекать к себе особого внимания. Его жена, Кэтрин, находилась там же. По мнению Хакса, ей стоило остаться дома: несмотря на все приложенные горничной усилия, она была бледна даже с такого расстояния. Бледна болезненно как раз по причине нездоровья. Хакс с горечью подумал, что, хоть они и обсуждали этот вечер как возможность потанцевать, поднимать ее на ноги он бы не решился.

У очередной компании мужчин, среди которых в том числе был и врач его жены, господин Месмер, Хакс остановился, ловя обрывок разговора.

— …дворянин, хотя и не из самой именитой семьи. Разве что его дядя обладает определенным положением, но он в Шотландии.

— Но откуда тогда разговоры, что он неприлично богат? Наследство?

— Это все состояние, заработанное за годы службы на флоте. Говорят, Индия — настоящая золотая жила. О нем бы и не было столько разговоров, в Лондон каждый день приезжают состоятельные люди. Но на прошлой неделе он приобрел Хартвелл-хаус в Бакингемшире. Мой кузен, преподобный Рэли, — священник в местном приходе в Эйлсбери. Я не раз бывал в тех краях, и, скажу я вам, Хартвелл-хаус впечатляет.

— Так он долго пробыл в Индии?

— Его отец также служил в Индии, говорят… О, а вот и он. Внимание, джентльмены.

Хакс, не столько заинтересованный рассказом, сколько появлением нового лица, повернулся вполоборота и отступил на шаг, чтобы подошедший смог расположиться в их компании с необходимым комфортом.

К ним подошли двое. И если бы Хакс лично не был знаком с недавно ушедшим в отставку адмиралом Джеймсом Дандасом, несколько полным мужчиной лет шестидесяти, он бы принял его за человека, о котором говорили только что. «Годы службы на флоте» едва ли были созвучны с высоким молодым человеком, даром что облаченным в форму с соответствующими знаками отличия. Слишком юное, свежее лицо — Хакс не дал бы его обладателю больше двадцати пяти лет. Такой мог до сих пор быть лейтенантом, переходя с корабля на корабль, оказываясь то пятым, то третьим по рангу, но никак не поднимаясь выше. Разве что едва заметный тонкий шрам, пересекающий лицо наискосок от левой брови, мог свидетельствовать об «истории» за плечами человека, стоящего перед ним. Знаки же отличия говорили, что перед ним не кто иной, как капитан первого ранга.

— Джентльмены, позвольте представить вам моего доброго друга, отставного капитана Королевского военно-морского флота. Капитан Рен, вы должны быть счастливы, что попали в столь приятную компанию. Здесь вы сможете наконец увидеть, что потеряли, выбрав жизнь за городом.

Дандас выдержал небольшую паузу, но Рен молчал, скользя взглядом словно поверх стоящих перед ним фигур. Хоть Хакс и занимал обычно первенство по росту во многих компаниях, несколько дюймов в пользу Рена вкупе с широкими плечами и крепким торсом моряка давали ему безоговорочное превосходство фигурой среди всех присутствующих. Однако его внешность отнюдь не казалась грубой. Рен был внушительным, но для описания черт лица вполне годились понятия «мягкие» и «чувственные». Привлекательности в образ добавляли и его волосы: длины едва обозначенных волной черных прядей хватало, чтобы скрыть золотую обшивку верхнего края высокого воротника мундира. Хакс легко представил себе, как этот человек командует на палубе, как выглядит вся его фигура на фоне неспокойного неба, как ветер приводит в движение его волосы. Хакс наделся, что за внешней решительностью скрывается не менее сильный характер. В противном случае с подобными людьми не стоило и заводить знакомства.

Дандас тем временем продолжил:

— Что ж, рекомендую вам. Мистер Рэли, постоянный лорд-судья Королевского суда, мистер Льюис, главный редактор Лондонской газеты, господин Месмер, один из лучших специалистов на Харли-стрит, и, разумеется, мистер Хакс, владелец самой престижной мастерской по пошиву одежды в городе. Специализируется на военном обмундировании, между прочим. Наша с вами область, верно, Рен?

Хаксу показалось, что до этого Рен, слушая адмирала, был едва ли внимателен к именам и должностям. Но, когда очередь дошла до него, — до Хакса — Рен повернул голову в его сторону.

— Это ваш магазин с образцами кавалерийских мундиров в витрине на пересечении Оксфорд-стрит и Риджент-стрит?

— Да, мой, — подтвердил Хакс. По тону Рена было совершенно непонятно, какого рода оценку он собирается дать, и даст ли вообще.

— Я был в этом районе по делам несколько дней назад. Ваша работа впечатляет…

Хакс не скрыл довольной ухмылки.

— Если, конечно, ее выполняете вы сами, — закончил Рен.

Не меняясь в лице, Хакс готов был ответить на это. Но Рэли, печально известный умением всегда вставлять комментарии невпопад, засмеялся. Будто замечание Рена действительно было смешным, а не дерзким.

Дандас смех поддержал, добродушно хлопнув Рена по плечу.

— Повезло вам, господа, не служить с ним на одном корабле. Если бы не проклятые _сипаи_ , он бы получил серьезное повышение еще до конца этого года, а теперь будет звенеть наградами! Но не будем об этом в такой вечер. Рен, я знаю, вы можете нравиться людям. Так соответствуйте! Оставляю вас на попечении этих джентльменов, чтобы вы поняли наконец: для встречи с блестящим обществом в следующий раз придется немало часов провести в экипаже. Быть может, их компания переменит ваше мнение о жизни в Лондоне?

— К вашему сведению, Дандас, железнодорожное сообщение развивается стремительно. Сорок миль от Лондона едва ли расстояние, тем более, когда речь идет о всего часовой поездке на поезде. Станция уже открыта и благополучно функционирует. Я не буду отрезан от, как вы выразились, «блестящего общества». Особенно если общество действительно зарекомендует себя как блестящее, я с не меньшим удовольствием буду собирать его у себя.

Теперь Хакс готов был аплодировать. Но приличия не позволяли ему поддержать очередной дерзкий выпад их нового знакомого. Дандас откланялся, оставив компанию в неловком молчании после замечания Рена.

Разговор не ладился. Месмер почти сразу покинул их, ссылаясь на необходимость подойти к пациентке, пребывающей здесь, — Хакс даже не сразу понял, что речь идет о его жене; Рэли обрушил на Рена водопад вопросов, лишенных всякой связи и системы: «вы бывали уже в Гайд-парке?», «а сколько пушек на вашем последнем корабле?», «...обещают мягкую зиму. Вам, наверное, это покажется тропиками после зим в открытом море?» и так далее. Хакса интересовала служба в Индии, но возможности перебить Рэли ни ему, ни Льюису не представлялось. Да и сам Рен отвечал так односложно, что отсутствие желания поддерживать беседу было очевидным. Время начало тянуться с двойным усердием, и, когда до удара гонга оставалось не более пяти минут, Льюис пробормотал что-то о необходимости наполнить свой бокал и растворился, оставив Хакса и Рена в компании друг друга. Рен тут же стал словоохотлив.

— Хакс, так вы действительно портной?

— А вы действительно капитан?

— Отставной капитан, — поправил Рен.

— Какова цель вашего вопроса? Я понимаю, к чему вы ведете, но сформулируйте, будьте добры, конкретнее.

— Весной я буду приглашен во дворец. Торжественное вручение наград по случаю… — он запнулся и тут же исправился: — Торжественное вручение наград из рук королевы Виктории. Хотелось бы выглядеть подобающе.

— О. Так речь идет все-таки о заказе, а не о праздном любопытстве? — Хакс не смог сдержать удовольствия на лице. Обычно его рекомендовали. Новые клиенты — те, что «проходили мимо витрины по делам», а после становились заказчиками, были редкостью. Конечно, Рену его также рекомендовал адмирал Дандас. Но все-таки Рен сперва увидел его работы и был заинтересован ими раньше, чем услышал характеристику. К тому же он не был похож на человека, слепо следующего чужим советам.

— О возможном заказе. Мне нужно присмотреться, быть может, сравнить, прежде чем выбрать.

Хакс ощутил прилив раздражения. В интонации не было надменности, но все же некий напор ощущался отчетливо. Во власти Рена было принять решение в его пользу или в пользу кого-то другого. И последнее могло стать досадным упущением.

— Вы знаете, где находится моя мастерская. Я бываю там ежедневно, кроме воскресенья. Но лучше приходить посреди недели в дневное время. И не откладывайте визит. Лондонский сезон вот-вот начнется.

— Вы хотите сказать, что у вас может попросту не найтись на меня времени? Чушь. Я выразил свою заинтересованность, так внесите меня в свое расписание.

— Вы передумаете, и я упущу время, — Хакс сощурился.

— Когда передумаю — тогда и обсудим.

Хакса обдало волной жара. Никто с ним так не разговаривал. Он обладал отличной памятью и помнил юные годы, проведенные под чужим руководством. Но тогда положение делало его уязвимым и чужие слова отзывались в нем горькой обидой. Рен же, при всем вызывающем содержании своих высказываний, не давал ему повода почувствовать себя униженным. Это был вызов, это была партия, где оба игрока начинают на равных условиях и позициях.

Точку в разговоре подтвердил удар гонга. Все приглашенные с плохо скрываемой поспешностью начали покидать бальный зал, чтобы занять свои места в обеденном.

Просторное помещение, украшенное большими букетами живых оранжерейных цветов, благоухало сплетением ароматов пыльцы и разнообразных блюд, которые слуги выносили на серебряных подносах.

Заняв свое место и поддерживая привычную светскую беседу с вежливой улыбкой, Хакс смог рассмотреть остальную рассадку, показавшуюся ему не слишком удачной. Капитан Рен и адмирал Дандас оказались на другом конце овального стола, через несколько человек —это были вдовствующая герцогиня и ее некрасивая все еще незамужняя дочь — от них расположился Рэли, подле которого была Кэтрин. Выглядела она неважно. Большое общество и разговоры не пошли ей на пользу. Доктор Месмер, сидящий напротив Хакса, поймав его взгляд, покачал головой. Хакс сделал вид, что не заметил.

Ужин прошел в привычной обстановке из стеснения и сдержанности, оставив после себя неприятную усталость и тяжесть. Хакс ощутил нестерпимое желание немедленно уехать. Судя по состоянию Кэтрин, мало кто бы возражал. Хакс встал из-за стола и направился к супруге. Он был настолько погружен в свои мысли, что не заметил, как рядом оказался Рен.

— Хакс, мне сообщили, что после ужина вы обычно не против сыграть партию в бильярд, сопроводив ее бокалом бренди?

— Вам сообщили верно. Это приглашение?

Рен впервые за вечер улыбнулся. Хакс готов был поспорить, что на мгновение даже собственная усталость отступила.

— Приглашение, если у вас нет других дел.

Хакс бросил взгляд через плечо Рена. Кэтрин так и осталась сидеть за столом, прижав салфетку к губам. Если у нее начнется приступ кашля, это испортит вечер и поставит его в неловкое положение.

— Дело в том, что моя супруга нездорова. Не стоило привозить ее сюда, но с ее состоянием и так мало шансов оказываться в обществе. Вам придется извинить меня. Я должен ехать домой.

Лицо Рена приобрело то же выражение, что и часом ранее. Во взгляде появилась отстраненность, линия рта потеряла всякий намек на изгиб улыбки.

— Значит, в другой раз, — сказал Рен. В легком поклоне он обозначил намерение попрощаться. — Надеюсь, он не заставит себя ждать.

Хакс ответил на прощание кивком головы и поспешил к Кэтрин.

II. 

Резкий приступ кашля случился уже поздно ночью, как сообщили наутро слуги. К завтраку Кэтрин спуститься не смогла, выразив сожаление, что оставляет супруга в гостиной одного. Это было далеко не в первый раз, но вряд ли она осознавала, что у Хакса не было необходимости в ее постоянной компании, или же просто не подавала виду. Оба знали, каким должен быть примерный муж и какой должна быть добропорядочная жена. Оба, словно по негласной договоренности, следовали общепринятым правилам, выполняя свой долг. Хакс был уверен: если бы Кэтрин получила право говорить свободно, она бы призналась, что он не интересен ей настолько же, насколько не интересна ему она. Хакс не испытывал враждебности или брезгливости, ничего подобного. Поначалу она вызывала в нем легкое влечение. Но с ней было не о чем поговорить, а ее красивые черты быстро потеряли всю свежесть и приятность, фигура же превратилась в исхудалое больное тело. Болезнь превратила лицо в бледную маску с глубоко залегающими черными тенями под глазами и заострившимися чертами. Весь ее облик не вызывал в нем теперь ничего, кроме глухого сочувствия, ежеминутно наталкивая на самые мрачные мысли. Будет ли ему одиноко за утренним чаем в гостиной?

«Разумеется, Кэтрин, но врач прописал покой».

Хакс не считал это ложью. Он мирился с этим как с необходимостью, как с правилами, которые способствовали достижению его целей. Он был искренне благодарен весьма определенным рамкам, в которых нужно было себя держать, — как наедине, так и в обществе, — охотно играл эту роль и не мог себе пожелать другой участи. Хакс не желал жениться, но уступил воле отца, считавшего, что добиться успеха может только человек женатый. Хакс не смел напоминать ему, что жены, по сути, не играли никакой роли в жизни современного мужчины, разве что вносили в гостиную вазы с цветами и чинно удалялись. Да и то только в тех случаях, когда желали вместо горничной беспрепятственно посмотреть на гостей мужа.

Кэтрин, девушка из приличной семьи с внушительным состоянием, воспитанная по самым строгим нормам общества, имела лишь один недостаток — слабое здоровье. Не прошло и пары месяцев после свадьбы, как она заболела. Туберкулез постепенно превращал ее в бледную тень, далекую от того образа, который Хакс уже себе нарисовал, принимая условия игры. Гоня прочь от себя мысль, что с такой болезнью долгой жизни их браку пожелать нельзя, Хакс осознавал: на ступенях от сочувствия к горю он, безусловно, окажется не дальше первой.

Хакс не был жесток с Кэтрин, обеспечивал и без того мало в чем нуждающуюся всем, что только могло ее порадовать. О детях речи не шло, но отсутствие наследника мало волновало Хакса. Он слишком любил свое дело, а именно мастерскую, отчаянно вкладывал в него свою душу и не видел разницы в том, достанется ли оно кому-то, кто будет состоять с ним в кровном родстве, или же попадет в руки другого увлеченного его идеями молодого человека.

И до вчерашнего дня Кэтрин ни разу не становилась между ним и его планами или желаниями.

Хакс отложил утренние газеты и расслабил плечи, оперевшись о спинку стула. Только что часы отбили девять с четвертью, и ему пора было выходить, чтобы без спешки добраться в мастерскую к десяти.

Его дом, находившийся по Мэрилебон Хай-стрит, был всего в двадцати минутах ходьбы от мастерской. Это становилось приятным преимуществом в утренние часы, когда улицы Лондона пусть и кипели жизнью, но не таили в себе никакой опасности. Хакс всегда знал, сколько потратит времени на дорогу, а пешая прогулка в хорошую погоду была отличным началом дня.

Через витрину Хакс видел, что его помощники, братья Уэлби, уже были на месте. Томас, младший, надев поверх как всегда аккуратно выглаженного костюма рабочий фартук, протирал мягкой тканью все доступные взгляду поверхности. Хакс мог не сомневаться, что, куда ни посмотрят его посетители, они не найдут и пылинки на отполированном дереве. Дикон, старший, расположился за столиком в дальнем углу с большой книгой для записей. Заметив Хакса, переступившего порог, Дикон тут же вскочил на ноги:

— Сэр, я ничего не мог сделать! Он…

— Для начала, доброе утро, Дикон, Томас.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — практически хором ответили они.

— А теперь, что случилось, Дикон?

Хакс снял шляпу и передал ее в руки Томаса, принявшего следом шарф и пальто.

— Дело в том, сэр, что посетитель — он не был записан, но уверял меня, что вы его ждете. Он был крайне груб, сэр, и даже не назвал своего имени.

Хаксу это не понравилось. Кем бы ни был наглец, такое поведение в его мастерской непозволительно.

— И где сейчас этот посетитель?

— В приемной, сэр. Он был зол, что вас нет на месте, и я позволил себе предложить ему чай. Но он отказался. Осколки, сэр, Томас уже убрал, но ступайте осторожно, паркет еще не высох.

Хакс почувствовал, как к лицу приливает кровь. Кто мог позволить себе ворваться сюда, повести себя так грубо, к тому же разбить его фарфор? Хакс пересек торговый зал и открыл дверь, ведущую в приемную.

Это было небольшое квадратное помещение, походившее за счет обстановки на кабинет или гостиную. В левой части, у окон, имелись чайный столик и два кресла. Дальше, у противоположной входу стены — два стеклянных шкафа темного дерева. Часть полок была заполнена сервизом, часть — книгами. Правее можно было заметить неплотно закрытую штору. В образовавшемся проеме виднелось еще одно помещение, служившее примерочной. У оставшейся стены справа был диван, на котором Хакса и ожидал его гость.

Рен. Конечно, это был Рен. Руки, сжатые в кулаки от напряжения и злости, расслабились. Выходка была непростительна. Но теперь, когда Хакс знал, кто всему виной, на место ярости пришло простое недовольство.

Рен, казалось, не заметил его появления. Не меняя позы, он полулежал на диване с книгой в руке, Хакс не мог разглядеть — было ли это издание чем-то из его небольшой библиотеки, или принесенное самим Реном.

— После истории, рассказанной моими помощниками, я ожидал увидеть либо Джека Потрошителя, либо кронпринца Альберта. Чем вы объясните свое поведение, капитан Рен?

— Хакс, вас не учили здороваться?

— А вас не учили, как вообще следует вести себя в общественных местах? Мало того, что вы не удосужились уточнить у меня часы работы и предупредить о своем визите, так еще устроили скандал и разбили мне сервиз.

Рен ответил не сразу. Хаксу даже показалось, что отвечать он не собирается. Но все же он закрыл книгу, продолжая держать ее в руках.

— Ваши обвинения беспочвенны. Сервиз разбился случайно. У мальчишки так тряслись руки, пока он пытался передать мне чашку чая, которой я не просил, что другого исхода ожидать было бы глупо. Мое имя ничего бы им не сказало, так какой смысл его называть? Лишняя суета. А что касается вашей мастерской… Я располагаю собой в Лондоне всего несколько недель, но уже пришел к заключению, что все здесь начинают работать неприлично поздно. Я полагал, вы делаете иначе. Но, видимо, и ваши лучшие утренние часы уходят на бесполезные завтраки, чтение газет, выбор прически и перчаток. Вы будете спорить со мной?

— А вы ожидаете, что нет? — удивленно спросил Хакс. Он прошелся по комнате, выбирая место, где можно было расположиться так, чтобы видеть Рена и при этом не терять ощущения, что это он здесь хозяин. Он сел у окна, оказавшись напротив. — Расстрою вас, капитан, но буду. Допустим, сервиз — случайность. Но остальное же — элементарные правила приличия. Насколько я понимаю, какое-то время вы пробудете в Лондоне, прежде чем переберетесь за город. Так и ведите себя соответствующе. Ваше поведение вынуждает читать вам мораль, — Хакс выдержал паузу. — И я прочту ее, если только вы не извинитесь.

— Перед вами? За сервиз?

— Перед Диконом и Томасом. За вашу грубость.

— Нет.

— Капитан, я не намерен…

Рен, плотно сжав челюсть, с раздражением хлопнул книгой о ладонь. Хакс от неожиданности оборвал сам себя на полуслове. Что могло вызвать такую реакцию, он не знал.

— Не называйте меня капитаном. Рена вполне достаточно. Прошу, — добавил он тише.

Хакс даже пожалел в эту минуту, что отнесся пренебрежительно к слухам, сопровождавшим возвращение Рена в Лондон. Расспрашивать посторонних не хотелось, а задавать такие вопросы самому, когда они еще мало знакомы, казалось неприличным.

— Как вам будет угодно. Так вы извинитесь?

— Я подумаю над этим.

— Рен, от вас и на флоте было столько проблем?

— О, гораздо больше.

Хакс не смог сдержаться, и, ухмыльнувшись, прикрыл глаза рукой. Спор с этим невозможным человеком, кажется, отнял у него немало сил.

— Кстати, Хакс. Чтобы у вас не копились заблуждения обо мне. Если вам угодно знать о моем образовании.

Хакс выпрямился снова, показывая, что слушает.

— Разумеется, мое воспитание может несколько отличаться от воспитания тех деревенщин, что вы взяли на работу, от вашего собственного и от воспитания всех тех представителей, как вы говорите, «блестящего общества», которое вчера было мне представлено. Но, поверьте, свое образование я получал не только здесь, но и на континенте. Отличия неизбежны. Если вас не устраивает манера моего общения….

Рен замолчал, подбирая слова, чем Хакс воспользовался, чтобы помочь ему.

— Я вас услышал. Этого объяснения достаточно. Во всяком случае, для меня. Многих других ваше поведение может оскорбить. Готовьтесь ко всеобщему неудовольствию, осуждению и порицанию.

— Ну не посадят же меня в тюрьму за легкое нарушение этикета? — Рен коротко рассмеялся.

— К вашему сведению, в этой стране возможно все. Будьте осторожны, Рен.

— Учту.

Пока Хакс раздумывал, стоит ли позвать Томаса и попросить все же предпринять попытку снова сервировать чай, или, быть может, лучше сперва справиться у Дикона, в котором часу должен подойти следующий посетитель, Рен медленно поднялся на ноги. Он подошел к нему, протягивая книгу.

— Пока пришлось вас ждать, я воспользовался вашей библиотекой.

Хакс принял книгу в руки, тут же поддавшись любопытству и открыв титульную страницу. Поэзия, Байрон. Хакс позволил себе улыбку. Байрон мог попасть в руки к Рену случайно, а мог быть и тщательно выбран из десятка прочих.

— Вы любите поэзию, Рен?

Хакс поднялся с места и подошел к шкафу, чтобы вернуть книгу на место.

— Я люблю хорошие книги. У вас интересная коллекция. Но, по большей части, мне уже знакомая.

— Здесь лишь часть, основная библиотека, разумеется, находится в моем доме. Судя по всему, для военного вы читаете достаточно много.

— Достаточно, чтобы удивить?

— Достаточно, чтобы вызвать интерес.

Хакс посмотрел на Рена, отмечая на его лице перемену. Смесь нетерпения, даже волнения и довольства собой. На предшествующую этому скуку не было и намека.

— Так что же, Рен, перейдем к делу? Если вы пришли сюда, конечно, за этим.

— Как я уже упоминал, мне нужен парадный мундир для приема у королевы. Это основной заказ. После, если я останусь доволен вашей работой, я бы хотел… вы в этом разбираетесь, верно? Что-нибудь для повседневной носки. Для ужинов и прочих случаев. Вчера, когда вы уже ушли, мне показали несколько ваших работ. Я бы был доволен таким качеством. Если вы, конечно, будете справляться в таком же ключе.

Рен протянул ему сложенный вдвое листок бумаги. Пока Хакс изучал его, Рен пояснил.

— Здесь указаны все параметры моей фигуры, которые вам могут понадобиться, а также перечислены основные требования. Время и день следующей встречи, необходимой для примерки, назначаете вы.

Хакс сложил листок и вернул его Рену.

— Нет.

— Нет? Что конкретно вас не устраивает?

— Кроме выбранного вами тона, Рен? Вы хотите, чтобы я стал практически вашим личным портным, но при этом требуете, чтобы я работал по написанным кем-то другим меркам и требованиям. Такого не будет.

— Хакс… — начал Рен. — Я обратился к вам, потому что прислушался к разговорам как и о вашем мастерстве, так и о деликатности натуры. Вы ведь шьете по заказам военного министерства. Вы не какой-то модник, которому есть дело только до цвета подкладки фрака или рисунка на пуговицах. Я требую, чтобы вы отнеслись с уважением…

— Требуете? К чему? — раздраженно перебил Хакс. — К вашему капризу и нежеланию потратить четверть часа своего времени на снятие мерок?

— Вы неправильно поняли меня. Дело в том, что я получил тяжелое ранение. И я не хотел, чтобы меня рассматривали другие люди.

Хакс, не стой он в этот момент неподвижно, точно бы замер от услышанного. Неужели отставного капитана могли волновать подобные вещи?

— Я не врач, Рен, я не собираюсь «рассматривать» вас. Мне нужно лишь измерить те параметры, которые я сочту нужным. Тем более, вы можете остаться в рубашке и брюках. Мы же с вами действительно не на приеме у врача.

Судя по выражению лица Рена, он тщательно обдумывал услышанное, готовясь принять какое-то решение.

— Хорошо. На ваших условиях. Надеюсь, вы снимаете мерки сами? Или мне придется терпеть общество ваших помощников?

Хакс усмехнулся.

— Они мало что смыслят в столь тонких делах. Проходите в примерочную, Рен, — он указал на штору. — Я зайду к вам через несколько минут.

Рен удалился, и только теперь стало заметно, как осторожно тот ступает на правую ногу.

 

Хакс заглянул в торговый зал. Томас, все еще взволнованный, находился за стойкой, а Дикон, со своей записной книгой, осматривал полки с аккуратно свернутыми в рулоны тканями, время от времени что-то отмечая.

— Дикон, подготовь, пожалуйста, все образцы костюмной ткани синих и белых цветов, для жилета что-нибудь светлое и текстурное. Мне нужна плотная, хорошо держащая форму ткань, без отливов, немнущаяся и непромокаемая, но не жаркая. Что-нибудь с верхних полок. Когда закончишь, оставь в приемной на диване.

Хакс не мог похвастаться в части, отведенной под примерочную своей мастерской, порядком. Это была не только комната, где джентльмены позволяли себя измерить, раздеть и облачить в новый костюм, но и его рабочая мастерская. Пусть и аккуратно сложенные, размещенные по нужной ему системе, повсюду были рулоны ткани, обрезки, пуговицы, нитки и ленты. На столе поменьше, в углу, лежали груды набросков и эскизов. Ножницы, линейки, циркули и прочие измерительные приборы встречались то тут, то там. Хакс, однако, не испытывал по этому поводу никакого стеснения. Это была его рабочая мастерская, и ждать здесь чего-то другого он считал нелепым.

Когда он вернулся, Рен уже складывал жилет на край большого раскройного стола.

— Сапоги тоже. Мне нужны обхваты ваших щиколоток и икр, — прокомментировал Хакс.

Сам Хакс, снявший пиджак в приемной и подвернувший рукава рубашки, теперь разматывал измерительную ленту.

Рен повиновался. Убрав сапоги в сторону, он выпрямился и встал посреди комнаты.

Хакс видел, что он смущен. Было ли это обычное смущение, которое временами испытывали его посетители от того, что к ним прикасались чужие руки, пусть и по самому приличному поводу, или же следствие упомянутого стеснения от ранения? Хакс испытал прилив острого желания увидеть недозволенное. Под тканью сорочки скорее всего было много отметин. Его глазу была доступна только линия шрама, уходящего со щеки под ворот. Ранение на лице могло быть несерьезным, но неприятным. Рену, судя по всему, повезло, что остался цел глаз. Во что переходил этот почти безвинный шрам, можно было лишь гадать.

Хакс начал с роста. Как он и предполагал, они были почти одинаково высокие — в тетрадь напротив имени Рена он записал «рост шесть футов и три дюйма», что всего на два дюйма больше, чем у него. Остальные параметры превосходили его собственные намного — Хакс обладал тонкой костью и был весьма худым. Сопоставлять свою фигуру с фигурой человека, проведшего на флоте не меньше десяти лет, было несколько обескураживающе.

— Поднимите руки, — сказал Хакс, готовясь измерить обхват грудной клетки.

Рен сделал это с осторожностью. Возможно, его правая сторона пострадала вся — если учесть, что он едва ли не прихрамывал, хотя двигался для обладателя такой массивной фигуры вполне плавно.

— Могу я задать вам вопрос? Он вам, скорей всего, не понравится, но ответ на него слишком сильно занимает мои мысли.

— Спрашивайте, Хакс.

Он переместил ленту ниже, накидывая ее на талию Рена. 

— Вы получили ранение или с вами был несчастный случай?

Хакс не смог удержаться и не отвлечься от своей работы. Он поднял взгляд и встретился глазами с Реном. Тот не выглядел рассерженным, хотя Хакс ожидал именно злости. Взгляд темных глаз был изучающим. С такого близкого расстояния это вызывало чувство неловкости уже у Хакса.

— Почему вам интересно?

— Я заметил, как вы обходите эту тему стороной. Предполагаю, что у вас есть «история». Вы выглядите слишком молодо для капитана, тем более, отставного, и все это вызывает у меня живой интерес. Неужели он должен быть обязательно как-то оправдан? Я не пущу сплетен, Рен, если вы опасаетесь именно этого.

Рен выдержал небольшую паузу, во время которой продолжил смотреть на Хакса. Казалось, он о чем-то думал и искал подтверждение в выражении чужих лица и глаз.

— Я не буду делать из себя тайну. Тем более, это обычная военная история, уверен, вам будет скучно, — сказал наконец Рен.

— Расскажете — тогда и посмотрим.

Хакс, закончив, перекинул измерительную ленту на свои плечи. Он отошел к столу, записал нужные цифры и начал расчеты. Казалось, он почти забыл, что Рен еще здесь. Тот тем временем уже оделся.

— Мы закончили?

— А, да, — Хакс, погрузившись в работу, удивленно вскинул голову. — Так, значит, вы не будете против приглашения к ужину?

— Сегодня? — уточнил Рен.

— Нет, не сегодня… Скорей всего, к концу следующей недели. Я напишу вам. Только оставьте адрес. А также сообщите, куда я могу присылать счета. Вас проводить?

— Я найду выход, — Рен кивнул.

— Дикон запишет сведения сам. Всего хорошего, Рен.

III. 

_Лондон, от 2-го января 1860 года_

_«Сообщаю вам, что 6-го января в моем доме по адресу Мэрилебон Хай-стрит 56А состоится небольшой ужин. Компания обещает быть приятной. Буду рад видеть среди своих гостей вас._

_Если вы испытываете трудности с выбором подходящего для вечера костюма, могу порекомендовать вам _конфекционный дом_ «Эсмонд» на Хеймаркете в Вестминстере. Вполне достойное место, где можно выбрать готовый фрак и аксессуары. Хозяин — мой старый знакомый, назовите ему мое имя, и он простит вам даже вашу грубость, если вдруг вы тоже решите разбить что-нибудь у него._

_Х.»_

_Лондон, от 4 января 1860 года_

_«Приятная компания? Едва ли в Лондоне найдется такая. Но мне не остается ничего другого, кроме как вам поверить._

_Благодарю за ваши рекомендации, они очень кстати. Разве что меня удивляет ваша уверенность, что я всегда что-нибудь ломаю. В нашу первую встречу я ничего не разбил._

_Буду у вас после пяти, 6-го._

_Р.»_

Решение устроить званый ужин было озвучено Кэтрин, как только здоровье ее в первые дни нового года поправилось. Во внешнем облике не произошло никаких серьезных перемен, Хакс, во всяком случае, их не заметил. Такая же бледная и худая, Кэтрин все же вела себя оживленно, часто улыбаясь без причины. Уже привыкшие к постоянным ухудшениям окружающие слабо верили в истинность этого подъема, опасаясь теперь не только за здоровье физическое, но и за душевное. Сам Хакс не понимал, что чувствовал от этих улучшений. Пересуды утомляли, болезнь жены тяготила его, будто где-то рядом нависла черная тень, готовая вот-вот накрыть его и отрезать от всех источников света разом. Однако пока это ощущалось лишь как смутная тревога, а работа занимала Хакса настолько, что он едва ли мог себе позволить предаваться этим размышлениям часто.

Освободив подходящий день, он разослал всем приглашения. Запечатывая письмо для Рена, он думал лишь о том, что был бы не против на этом остановиться. Но Кэтрин хотела собрать компанию и не обрадовалась бы за ужином обществу отставного капитана, не желающего рассказывать глупости о себе и не желающего слушать глупости о других.

К шести часам на Мэрилебон Хай-стрит уже собрались все приглашенные. К девяти, отужинав и попрощавшись с Кэтрин, ложившейся спать по предписанию врача не позднее десяти вечера, гости заняли просторную гостиную. Здесь в углу у окна еще стояла рождественская ель, украшенная пряниками, яблоками, хлопушками и свечами, сейчас не зажженными. Интерес она вызвала разве что у Рена. И пока прислуга разливала бренди и обносила коробкой с сигарами присутствующих, Рен остановился напротив, рассматривая украшения.

— Скажите, Рен, — начал Льюис, тоже оказавшийся среди приглашенных. — Вы ведь все детство провели в Индии? Наверное, не так часто видели настоящую рождественскую ель?

— Нечасто. Но мне довелось несколько лет гостить в Шотландии у моего дяди. Там этих елей и яблок на них было достаточно. Рождество мне не по вкусу.

— Всегда завидовал путешествующим, вы столько видите, бываете везде! У вас есть возможность сравнивать и решать, что же вам по вкусу, — вставил свой комментарий Патмор. В силу своего рода занятий — Патмор был литературным критиком — он весь вечер отпускал подобные замечания, порядком утомив Хакса своими постоянными вздохами. Служба на корабле ассоциировалась у него исключительно с «путешествиями» и «морем», а они в свою очередь — с чем-то возвышенным и поэтическим. А если уж заходила речь о любом месте на карте мира, в котором он никогда не бывал, — а бывал он, к сожалению, только в Лондоне и ближайшем пригороде, — удивить Патмора было легко.

Хакс наблюдал за Реном весь вечер. После нескольких бокалов бренди тот перестал так много хмуриться и даже принимал участие в беседах, ловко обходя вопросы, касавшиеся непосредственно его службы. Нельзя было не почувствовать, что каждый в этой комнате, за исключением разве что Хакса, который так ни от кого ничего и не услышал, знали что-то о Рене или думали, что знают. Но приличия держали всех в рамках, и никто пока не смел настаивать на прямых ответах. Хакс, однако, все больше убеждался, что дело состоит скорей всего в собственном отношении Рена к произошедшему с ним, а не в самом случае, отправившем его в отставку. Иначе это было бы во всех газетах.

Хакс с удовольствием отметил, что Рен последовал его совету и все-таки приобрел фрак в рекомендованном месте. Работу Эсмонда можно было узнать без труда. И пусть она была лишена лоска индивидуальности, фрак был фраком, и задача поражать в нем была не первостепенной важности. Костюм сидел хорошо, этого было достаточно. Хаксу, до этого видевшему Рена только в форменном мундире, было интересно посмотреть, как тот будет выглядеть в одежде другого цвета и кроя. Глубокий черный цвет выбелил его кожу и дал возможность обратить внимание на то, что волосы Рена отнюдь не черные, как могло показаться сначала. Хакс уже видел его в дневном свете и отметил насыщенный каштановый отлив в чуть кудрявых прядях. Теперь же это было заметно и в искусственном освещении гостиной.

— Хакс, так что вы думаете по этому поводу?

Чужой голос вывел его из задумчивости. Похоже, что он засмотрелся и потерял нить разговора.

— По какому поводу? — переспросил он, отпивая бренди из бокала.

— По поводу перехода английского флота с обычных боевых кораблей на броненосцы.

— Гиббон, вы серьезно? Вы же писатель, какое дело вам до кораблей? — не сдержался Хакс. Рен, сидевший в кресле наискосок от него, усмехнулся.

— Дело в том, Хакс, что броненосцы — это будущее, — ответил Гиббон. — Если, конечно, они выдержат проверку временем и чужим вооружением. Ход истории изменится, мы окажемся совсем в другой эпохе, если старые добрые фрегаты будут вытеснены этими бронебойными машинами. Да, я писатель. Но меня волнует та жизнь, что происходит вокруг! Придумаете тоже. Хотите сказать, что вам и вашей мастерской нет никакого дела до развития промышленности?

— Разумеется, есть, не мелите чепухи. Швейные машины, хоть и вызывают пока сомнения, тем не менее делают возможным выполнение крупных министерских заказов в срок. Так что у машиностроения есть свои плюсы. Не могу только понять, как разговор ушел в русло военных кораблей. От сегодняшнего общества я ожидал несколько других тем. Стоило ли приглашать писателя, критика и редактора, чтобы говорить о броненосцах?

— У меня есть ответ на ваш вопрос, — вступил в беседу Рен. — Ваши друзья, Хакс, настойчиво интересовались, на каком корабле я служил. Узнав, что я сменил более десятка, они захотели узнать о каждом. Пока вы, судя по всему, делали вид, что слушаете, я успел упомянуть об уходе эпохи простых двухпалубных фрегатов и поделился с вашими гостями новейшими разработками флота. Это не секрет, французы спустили на воду первый корабль, обшитый листами железа, «Ла Глуар», еще два года назад.

— А что же англичане? — подал голос Патмор.

— Вы не читали газет? — удивился Рен. — В мае на лондонских верфях заложили броненосец «Уорриор». Думаю, через год мы увидим его спуск на воду.

— Газеты газетам рознь, Рен, — усмехнулся Льюис. — Те, которые читает Патмор, скорее дают объявления весьма низкого содержания вкупе с афишами представлений в музыкальных театрах.

— Вы на что-то намекаете, сэр? — спросил Патмор, побелев.

— Отнюдь. Констатирую факты. Из всех нас вы самый страстный любитель развлечений. Развлечений разного толка, — многозначительно добавил Льюис.

Хакс понял, что разговор становится неприятным. Еще одна-две реплики, и разгорится очередной спор, случавшийся время от времени, стоило Льюису начать отпускать подобные замечания в адрес Патмора. И если он к таким спорам был готов, то за Рена поручиться не мог. Даже с учетом его временами вызывающего поведения, каких взглядов тот держится на деле, неизвестно.

В их тесной компании, которую Хакс предпочитал многим другим, придерживались общей морали, как и требовало время, с легкими уловками, какие, казалось, были неотделимы от обязательной чопорности. К примеру, они порицали распутство, но одобряли удовольствия, критиковали моду, но любили поговорить о театре и выставках. Лишь одна тема вызывала резонанс, и, кажется, они к ней медленно, но верно подходили.

— Господа, вам не кажется, что вы ведете разговор к некрасивому спору о вещах, которые могут быть поняты превратно и на которые у всех присутствующих здесь, к сожалению и к счастью, разные взгляды? — поинтересовался Хакс, вставая со своего места и подходя к каминной полке, на которой слуга оставил поднос с бренди. Наполнив свой стакан, Хакс прислонился к кирпичной кладке. Он не ждал ответа, но надеялся, что тема теперь будет замята.

— Хакс, и вы туда же, — покачал головой Гиббон. — «К сожалению и к счастью»! Вы ставите нас в сомнительное положение.

— Кажется, это Льюис решил поставить Патмора, а вместе с ним и нас всех, в щекотливое положение. Я лишь хочу спасти вечер, — ответил Хакс. Отсюда, от камина, он видел всю гостиную целиком и особенно хорошо мог рассмотреть Рена. Тот сидел сейчас в паре шагов от него. Вся его поза говорила о сильном напряжении. Спина прямая, лицо снова хмурое. Он не вступал в новый разговор, потягивая бренди, словно задумавшись о чем-то.

Льюис продолжил:

— Патмора уже ничего не спасет. В погоне за наслаждениями он потерял всю нравственность. И я готов за это выпить, — Льюис поднял бокал вверх. — За ваши грехи и удовольствие. И чтобы о них никто не узнал.

— Типичная английская мораль, — фыркнул Хакс. — Мы все ее превозносим и ненавидим в один и тот же час. Вы, Рен, наверное, далеки от этого.

— Ваши намеки мне не совсем понятны, — Рен ответил сразу же, словно только и ждал, когда его спросят. — Если вы говорите о нравственности, то не можете говорить об отсутствии наслаждения в ней. Нравственность без блаженства — это слово, лишенное своего смысла. Все то, в чем есть чувственность, не должно быть вынесено на суд. Такая степень блаженства должна очищать сама по себе.

— Теперь уже я вас не совсем понимаю, — Гиббон откинулся на спинку дивана, выпуская большое облако дыма от сигары.

— Неудивительно. Вы же привыкли лгать сами себе, — резко ответил Рен. — Вы говорите, что английское общество стремится к высшей нравственности. По сути, вы желаете хорошей жизни. Так как можно надеяться на благополучие, если вы так усердно себя ограничиваете? Вы сдерживаете себя в лучших порывах, стыдливо прикрываете любые свои желания ярлыками «грех» и «распутство».

— Ваш экзотический взгляд, Рен, скорей всего продиктован жизнью в Индии и службой в море. Не знаю, как насчет Индии, но все мы знаем, что на кораблях творится то же самое, что и в английских школах. Сплошная содомия.

Хакс со стуком поставил стакан на каминную полку.

— Гиббон, беспочвенные обвинения — это низкое и, прошу заметить, подсудное дело, — тихо возразил он.

— Даже если и творится, какое вам до этого дело? Как это оскорбляет лично вас? — холодно сказал Рен.

— Вы только его послушайте! — взвился Гиббон. — Значит, один угрожает мне судебной волокитой, а другой уверяет, что меня не должна оскорблять мерзость, что творится в моей родной стране! Да это же просто смешно.

— Смешно то, что вас так заботит, как другие люди живут вдали от вас. Вот Льюис придерживается верного мнения, на мой взгляд.

Рен неторопливо отпил из бокала, кивком указав на Льюиса.

— Пока никто не знает, стоит ли придавать этому значение, так?

— Нет, Рен, вас послушать, так я содомию одобряю. Ни в коем случае, — поспешно возразил Льюис. — Я одобряю Патмора и мирюсь со слухами, которые ходят вокруг его персоны. Это, попрошу заметить, диаметральные позиции. А вы, если хотите мирно жить в Англии, — в любом из ее уголков — оставьте подобные суждения. Они — такая же зараза, как и само мужеложество. Вы подведете себя под тюрьму, а также тех, кто окажется к вам слишком близко. И ради чего? Нет, такие истории хороши лишь для заголовков газет.

Рен молчал. Он переводил взгляд с одного присутствующего на другого, словно пытаясь в их лицах прочитать, все ли придерживаются такого мнения. Хакс бросил быстрый взгляд на Патмора. Тот сидел теперь весь красный, судя по всему, не зная, что сказать в свою защиту.

Когда Рен поднял глаза на Хакса, тот коротко покачал головой, надеясь, что предостережение будет истолковано верно: случившейся сцены довольно, и терпеть очередную волну неприятной дискуссии он не желал.

— Что ж, господа, — начал Хакс, воспользовавшись затянувшейся паузой, — не считаете ли вы благоразумным этот вечер завершить?

Гиббон и Льюис согласно закивали, поспешно поднимаясь на ноги. Патмор, не проронив ни слова, допил свой бренди и, не прощаясь, покинул гостиную первым. Невежливость ему простили.

— Рен, мне нужно обсудить с вами ваш заказ, буду благодарен, если задержитесь.

Хакс не мог допустить, чтобы Рен покинул его дом на такой ноте. Ему нужно было убедиться лично, что тот не оскорблен или не сделал дурных выводов. Тем более, за весь вечер им так и не удалось переговорить без посторонних. И если Рен начнет испытывать неприязнь к нему из-за его знакомых и их высказываний, другого случая поговорить может и не представиться.

— Вы не против пройти со мной в мой кабинет? Здесь слишком накурено и душно, — сказал Хакс.

Молчание Рена ощущалось почти физически. Он снова был мрачен, казалось, вся его фигура стала больше: прямая спина, гордо вздернутый подбородок — все делало его облик еще внушительнее.

— Присаживайтесь, — предложил Хакс, когда они переступили порог его кабинета.

— Вы действительно хотели обсудить дела? — устало спросил Рен, устраиваясь в одном из кресел.

Хакс сел напротив него.

— У вас хорошо развита интуиция, Рен. Вас невозможно сбить с толку.

— Можете называть это интуицией или складом ума, но факт остается фактом — я ни на минуту не поверил, что вы будете обсуждать со мной заказ. Не после того, что наговорили ваши «друзья» у вас в гостиной.

— Мне стоило бы извиниться за них, но, Рен, тема нашего разговора… — Хакс запнулся, не зная, как продолжить.

— Тема нашего разговора крайне меня интересует, и я не считаю нужным скрывать свой интерес к ней. Вас это смущает, Хакс?

— Меня смущает не ваш интерес, а нежелание понять, что здесь существуют определенные нормы дозволенного и запрещенного. Вы же служили в Королевском военно-морском флоте, Рен. Вы же знаете наши законы. Или хотите сказать, что на суше и на море они так разительно отличаются?

— Я мог бы привести вам множество различий, но скажу только одно. Кто боится утонуть, тот не плавает. Хотите жить в страхе и лишениях, живите. Но не говорите мне тогда о высокой нравственности и о хороших компаниях.

Рен выглядел уставшим и раздраженным. Кажется, затронутая тема волновала его всерьез. Хакс не знал, что и думать. Спросить напрямую? Одна мысль, как он пытается осведомиться у Рена, имеет ли тот наклонности определенного толка, вызвала в нем волну жаркого стыда. Нет, это было неприемлемо. Это был запрет, который он не мог позволить себе нарушить.

— Хакс, я вижу, вы хотите высказаться. Не думайте, что я поверю вам, будто вы безоговорочно порицаете и слепо ненавидите подобных Патмору. Не говорите мне, что я ошибся в вас. Или вы такой же грубый судья, как и остальные?

— Я лишь хотел сказать, что не могу осуждать вас, хотя знаю, что должен, — ответил Хакс. Он отвернулся, чувствуя, как мелко начинают подрагивать пальцы от волнения. — Вы сильная натура. Вы можете нравиться и удерживать внимание, независимо от того, как резки и предосудительны ваши слова.

— Это все? — голос Рена звучал несколько разочарованно. Он подался вперед, пытаясь словно поймать отведенный в сторону взгляд Хакса, но застыл на середине действия.

— Не требуйте от меня большего.

Хакс готов был поспорить, что Рен пробормотал что-то похожее на «пока достаточно», но переспрашивать не решился. Его мысли помимо прочего занимал и другой вопрос.

— Рен, вы, кстати, совершенно забылись в попытке заставить меня говорить на неудобные темы. А ведь вы, кажется, согласились — я могу спросить вас о том, что мне интересно, в следующую встречу. Встреча состоялась, а я по-прежнему ничего не услышал. Или вы из тех, кто нарушает свое слово попросту оттого, что спешит к другим делам?

— Нет. В комнатах, что мне удалось снять, меня не ждет ничего лучше и интереснее, чем ваша компания, Хакс. Но сегодня не тот вечер, когда я мог бы и хотел бы говорить. Вы проводите меня вниз?

— Разумеется, Рен. Расскажете, когда посчитаете нужным. Идемте.

IV. 

Распрощавшись с Реном, Хакс едва нашел в себе силы добраться до собственной спальни. Сняв фрак и жилет, он сел на край кровати, невидящим взглядом смотря перед собой. В комнате еще было темно, но глаза быстро привыкли к полумраку, выхватывая знакомые детали интерьера. Хакс не замечал, как идет время, пока через накануне задернутые прислугой шторы не начал пробиваться тусклый утренний свет.

Сон не шел. Хакс думал о Рене. Он вспоминал прошедший вечер, словно разделившийся в его памяти на несколько долгих трудных дней. Еще никогда его не сводило с человеком, столь короткое знакомство с которым могло так глубоко затронуть его мысли и увлечь. Хакс думал о Рене и не мог остановиться, и, что страшило его больше всего, не хотел.

 

***

 

Последующие три месяца прошли в еженедельных встречах у Хакса в мастерской. Рен приходил строго в оговоренные часы, неизменно задерживаясь допоздна.

Хакс все реже бывал вечерами дома — его время всецело занимали работа и компания Рена. Полдюжины балов, куда Хакс был приглашен с супругой, но являлся один по причине очередного ухудшения ее самочувствия, прошли смазанно, едва запомнившись духотой и многолюдностью. На нескольких присутствовал Рен, что каким-то образом послужило началом разговоров о его возможной помолвке с одной из дочерей мистера Рэли. Но уже знакомая многим угрюмость и грубость, а также склонность к обществу Хакса и изредка его ближайшему кругу друзей, быстро успокоили слухи подобного рода, избавив его от назойливого внимания со стороны женского пола.

Постепенно, раз за разом, Рен начал делиться подробностями своей юности и даже коротко обрисовал свое детство, когда выдался подходящий случай. В конечном счете из этих разговоров и упоминаний, брошенных нечаянно фраз Хакс составил полную картину.

Одинокое детство в Индии, пока родители были заняты собой, прошло у Рена сначала под присмотром местных слуг-индусов, среди жары и песка, которые тот возненавидел на всю жизнь; не менее одинокие годы, лишенные каких-либо развлечений в аскетичном замке его дяди в Шотландии; уход на флот в шестнадцать лет — все это сделало Рена нелюдимым, скептичным, резким человеком, нетерпимым к чужим проявлениям малодушия и слабости воли. При этом, как сделал вывод Хакс, он остался человеком ранимым и склонным к чувственности.

Когда Рен в своем рассказе дошел до последних лет службы, до того момента, когда получил свое назначение в капитаны, Хакс не мог не заметить, что догадки оказались верны. С Реном не случилось ничего такого, что бы не случалось с военными, кроме его собственных мучений от последствий случившегося. Двадцатипятилетний Рен, только что получивший корабль в распоряжение в пятьдесят седьмом году, был вынужден примкнуть к силам, брошенным на подавление антианглийского восстания. Это был серьезный для истории Англии момент, и каждый считал своим долгом проявить себя.

Рену повезло больше, чем тем, кто погиб, но меньше, чем он сам хотел бы. Устроенный английскими же солдатами взрыв при очередной попытке штурма Дели обрушил на него и еще на десятки солдат груды камней. Пока Рен вытаскивал из-под завалов людей, рядом разорвался артиллерийский снаряд.

Хакс слушал и мог лишь представлять, сколько крови и боли было за те месяцы, что Рен провел после ранения, прежде чем был доставлен в Гринвичский военно-морской госпиталь для оконательного восстановления. Правый бок оказался безнадежно деформирован, легкая хромота усиливалась от недостатка отдыха или чрезмерного движения. О возвращении на флот речи не шло. Теперь его ждали почетная награда от ее величества и мирная, хорошо обеспеченная жизнь. Именно это и тяготило Рена. Впереди у него не было той ясности, которую он испытывал, стоя на верхней палубе корабля королевского флота, раздавая приказы и поручения. Он был выброшен на берег за ненадобностью, списан по причинам, от него не зависящим. Рена собирались сделать героем, но к чему эти награды, если ты не на своем месте? Неприспособленный, лишенный всего, что было ему дорого и что имело хоть какое-то значение, вынужденный стать частью жизни, всегда его отталкивавшей, Рен переживал возвращение в Англию мучительно тяжело.

Но время шло, и Рену не оставалось ничего иного, как пытаться приспособиться.

 

_Лондон, май 1860 года._

 

Хакс поправил верхнюю пуговицу на жилете и провел ладонями от плеч вниз, разглаживая и без того ровные линии. Новый мундир сидел на Рене безупречно. Ни одной лишней складки, правильно подобранный силуэт выгодно подчеркивал его фигуру, а благородная ткань и отделка делали весь образ торжественным. Закончив, Хакс отошел, продолжая разглядывать результат.

— Ваша оценка? — спросил Рен с легкой улыбкой.

— Своей работы? Вы сами знаете, как неприлично себя хвалить. Но я доволен.

— Я имел в виду не работу.

Хакс медленно поднял взгляд от золотой ленты, идущей по краю мундира, к лицу Рена. Это был очередной вызов, очередная попытка заставить его опрометчиво подтвердить те догадки, которые человек такого склада ума как Рен давно бы уже построил. Хакс был уверен в этом, будто знал наверняка, уже не первый месяц пытаясь сдерживать себя в рамках приличий и на провокации Рена не поддаваться. Однако удавалось это не всегда.

— Мне нравится, что я вижу, — немного подумав, ответил Хакс. Он сказал правду, а Рен может толковать его слова как угодно. — К какому часу вас ждут во дворце?

— Церемония начнется в два, но мне нужно прибыть туда в полдень. Вы жалеете, что нет никакой возможности присутствовать? Упустите шанс рассмотреть все детали.

— Я не люблю торжества, а вас я достаточно рассмотрел и здесь, в камерной обстановке. Тем более я знаю ваш мундир досконально, не забывайте, что, начиная с раскроя и заканчивая эполетами, это все — моих рук дело.

Хакс передал Рену парадные белые перчатки.

— Ваших, не спорю, — согласился Рен, надевая перчатки. Он поправил каждый палец, разгладил ткань на запястьях и несколько раз сжал руки в кулак.

— Впору? — спросил Хакс.

— В самый раз.

— Тогда я отправлю Томаса поймать вам кэб.

— Постойте, — попросил Рен. — Подойдите.

Хакс развернулся, возвращаясь с порога в примерочную и подходя к нему снова.

На лице Рена отражалось смятение. Всегда смотревший открыто, сейчас он отводил глаза.

Пока Хакс наблюдал за ним и ждал, что тот добавит что-то еще, его самого охватило волнение.

— Я хотел бы поблагодарить вас за вашу работу, — наконец сказал Рен. А затем протянул руку вперед, словно собирался предложить рукопожатие.

Хакс на мгновение опешил, но протянул руку в ответ, чувствуя, как крепко Рен сжимает его пальцы своими.

— А также за ваше внимание ко мне.

Рен изменил положение их рук так, что теперь было похоже, будто он собирался склониться и в привычном джентльменском жесте прижаться губами к тыльной стороне ладони. Но он замер, смотря вниз на их руки, по-прежнему сжимая ладонь Хакса в своей.

Тепло его пальцев начало ощущаться через плотную ткань перчатки. Рен в этом простом жесте был так близко, как никогда, и это было волнующе, чувственно. Хакс понимал, что переживает ту самую чувственность, о которой когда-то в его гостиной спорили за ужином — очищающую, превозносящую, неподдельную.

— Рен… Я уже говорил вам. Вы магнетически притягиваете к себе мое внимание, и, кажется, ничто не способно его ослабить, — сказал Хакс, поднимая на него взгляд. Рен помедлил еще мгновение, прежде чем встретиться с ним глазами. — Я жил спокойной жизнью, пока не появились вы.

— Значит ли это, что вы… Хакс, скажите прямо. — Это прозвучало как приказ. Рен сжал его руку сильнее, тут же расслабляя хватку и проводя большим пальцем по рельефу кисти.

— Я не могу сказать этого вслух. Я — не вы. Вы поддаетесь своим порывам, вас не стесняют запреты и табу. Вы действуете импульсивно и всегда верно, даже если знаете, что последствия повергнут вас в страдания. Мне такой талант не открыт. Довольствуйтесь тем, Рен, что я могу вам дать. Если же вас это не устраивает, не мучайте ни меня, ни себя.

Рен молчал. По его лицу было трудно понять, о чем он сейчас думает. Хакс и хотел, и не хотел знать его мысли. Он ставил Рена перед выбором, Рен ставил перед выбором его. Очередная партия между ними, на этот раз с высокими ставками.

— Вы говорите, как они. Вы запрещаете себе чувствовать. Как вы вообще можете так жить?

— Рен, я не… — начал Хакс. Он поднял другую руку и, едва не передумав, все же коснулся кончиками пальцев его лица, там, где над бровью начинался шрам. Он ожидал, что кожа будет такой же горячей, какой казалась через перчатку. Но она была теплой, гладкой и тонкой. Пальцы Хакса проследили эту линию, спускаясь со лба на щеку, остановившись только у самого воротника сорочки. Хакс не убрал руку, не в силах разорвать прикосновение. — Что вы хотите от меня?

— Вас. Только вас, больше мне ничего не нужно.

— Вы просите невозможного. Вы словно не слышите меня. Если кто-то узнает… Хоть один намек за пределами моей гостиной — и мы с вами потеряем все. А если будут доказательства — то будут и годы в тюрьме, и позор на всю жизнь, вы об этом не думали?

— Нет. Я не хочу думать об этом. Я не хочу думать об обществе, которое запрещает то, чем втайне живет, не хочу думать о том, что вы сами в глубине души боитесь наказания и страх этот парализует ваши чувства. Я не хочу даже вспоминать, что у вас есть семья. Думайте об этом вы, если вам так хочется. Я же требую от вас только одного. Скажите мне, да или нет.

— Рен, я…

— Да или нет, Хакс. Здесь не может быть полутонов.

Хакс словно оцепенел. Это было похоже на наваждение и вместе с тем казалось ему самым прозрачным и понятным, что с ним когда-либо происходило. Осознание, что выбор уже сделан и оставалось только произнести вслух одно слово, приходило медленно, пробуждая в нем одновременно страх и восторг. Словно Хакс вглядывался с обрыва в разбивающиеся об острые камни морские волны.

Рен ждал ответа. Не уходил, не разрывал прикосновения. Он ждал, и Хакс решился.

— Да, — наконец сказал он. Ему показалось, что голос сорвался и Рен его не услышал. — Я не могу и не хочу вам противиться. Так что — да.

Казалось, что напряжение, словно гудящее в воздухе, ослабло. Хакс прикрыл глаза на мгновение и несколько судорожно вдохнул и выдохнул. Когда он снова посмотрел на Рена, губ того коснулась легкая улыбка.

— Рен, вы опоздаете во дворец.

— Надо ли говорить, что я готов был опоздать, если бы вам понадобилось еще немного времени, чтобы ответить мне?

Хакс, прежде чем убрать наконец руку от шеи Рена, провел по коже пальцами вдоль линии воротника. Рен в свою очередь отпустил другую его ладонь. Он отошел к столу и забрал с него двуугольную форменную шляпу.

— Опоздаете и уничтожите все мои усилия, которые я вложил в создание вашего мундира? Это будет жестоко, Рен, даже для вас. Идите.

— Тогда поторопите вашего Томаса с поиском кэба. И, Хакс, — позвал Рен. — Я заеду сюда вечером после приема, часов в восемь.

 

Хакс говорил себе, что так оно и происходит. То, чего подсознательно ждешь и чего втайне страшишься, случается всегда неожиданно, бьет наотмашь и поражает той жестокостью и безжалостностью, которая сопутствует любым потерям.

В тот вечер они с Реном не виделись. Когда до восьми оставалось чуть меньше получаса, в мастерскую прибежал младший слуга, Уолтер, и передал записку, в которой почерком господина Месмера сообщалось о резком ухудшении состояния его супруги.

Ночь тянулась невыносимо. Кэтрин кашляла почти не переставая, оставляя кровавые следы на покрывале и ночной сорочке. Приступ шел за приступом, и врач ничем не мог помочь.

— Она и так стала принимать слишком много _лаудана_ , мистер Хакс. Вы не могли не заметить перемену в ней. Хотя, говорят, — протянул Месмер, — в последнее время у вас были другие занятия, нежели проводить вечера с супругой… Бедняжка оставалась совсем одна.

— Это не ваше дело, чем я был занят, пока моя жена болела. Ваше дело было ее лечить. Кто здесь врач, вы или я? Дайте ей что-нибудь! Я больше не могу слышать эти хрипы. Она, должно быть, невыносимо страдает.

— Если я увеличу дозу лекарства еще — это все равно не вылечит ее. Да, облегчит страдания, но, хочу заметить, будет равноценно убийству. Я видел такое не раз. Боюсь, все кончено. Вам надо смириться.

Хакс сжал руку в кулак. Он сам не мог понять, отчего, но внутри его переполняла злость, ярость. Он злился на отца, склонившего его к браку, злился на себя, не сумевшего настоять на отказе, и опять злился на себя, на свою слабость, на то, что поддался запретным чувствам и растворился в Рене полностью, забыв о роли, которую он должен был доиграть до конца.

Хакс, не в силах больше выдержать звуков, доносящихся из спальни жены, решил зайти к ней в последний раз. Увидев ее сейчас, он почувствовал, что его злость отступила. Мгновенная вспышка прошла. Все вокруг было, словно плохо сделанные декорации, слишком неумело нарисованные и расставленные вокруг без вкуса и цели. Ничто не напоминало ему о жизни, которую он вел за пределами этого дома, ничто не откликалось в нем хоть какой-то долей настоящих чувств. Как мог он упрекать себя за то, чем жил вне этих стен? Бедная Кэтрин была такой же частью постановки, как и все остальное. Хакс думал о ней теперь, как думают об увядающем цветке, срезанном слишком рано. Возможно, будь она женой другого человека, она прожила бы свою недолгую жизнь лучше. Но о чем можно говорить, если решения были приняты за них. Больше Хакс такого не желал.

К утру Кэтрин умерла. Сочувствие так и не качнулось в Хаксе к горю и страданию. С горечью осознав свое равнодушие, он лишь вновь ощутил ту самую черную тень, ту неизбежность смерти, которая все это время была где-то неподалеку. И сейчас, наконец, отступила.

V. 

_Бакингемшир, Хартвелл-хаус, август 1860 года._

— Очередное письмо. Вам интересно? — поинтересовался Хакс. Ветер в его руке трепал листок бумаги, сложенный в несколько раз.

— Если в нем вас снова обвиняют в том, что нам и без того известно, то не стоит. Вас ведь не беспокоят подобные письма? — уточнил Рен.

— Едва ли. Вашими силами я почти не ощущаю себя преступником. Но в этом они вспоминают Кэтрин. Удивительно, что она мало кого волновала при жизни, зато так занимает после смерти. Послушайте:

 

_«… не стоит ли опасаться, что призрак несчастной настигнет вас? Вы гнусный человек, Хакс, и заслуживаете самой жестокой расправы…»_

 

— Я узнаю в этом возвышенном слоге вашего приятеля Гиббона, — высказался Рен. — Или Льюиса.

— Вы думаете, это все лишь странные шутки моих друзей?

— Предполагаю, да. Ведь вы их бросили уже несколько месяцев как в угоду моей угрюмой компании. Как вы могли забыть про уют лондонских веранд и вкус холодного лимонада в их ошеломительной компании?

— Не нужно столько яда, Рен. Вы прекрасно знаете о моих приоритетах. Конечно, сейчас я выберу вас, а не их. Только ваш эгоизм диктует вам необходимость постоянно вынуждать меня говорить об этом вслух. Тем более не стоит забывать о том, что выше всего я все равно поставлю свою работу.

— Мне приятно, что вы уделяете столько времени анализу моих слов и действий, Хакс. Это не может не очаровывать. А зная ваш уровень мастерства, быть вторым после работы — весьма почетно.

Хакс прикрыл глаза и отклонился назад, поворачивая голову к Рену. Теперь его висок касался каменной кладки, а слух еще отчетливее различал журчание воды.

Хартвелл-хаус, поместье Рена, в которое Хакс впервые приехал, как только состоялись похороны и все дела были улажены, был поистине тихим и умиротворяющим местом. Хаксу, обычно не имеющему склонности наблюдать за природой и тем более выражать свои впечатления от нее бурно, здесь нравился каждый уголок. Весной он застал нарциссы, а теперь цвели маки, и он, хоть и не признавался в этом Рену, каждый раз с неохотой оставлял позади поместье, возвращаясь к делам в Лондоне.

Пустой дом был только в их распоряжении, и в нем находились десятки занятий, многим из которых Хакс предпочитал книги, бильярд, бренди и компанию Рена. С удивлением он обнаружил, что здешние пейзажи вполне способны вдохновить его на несколько набросков, и, что еще удивительнее, на целую стопку эскизов для работы.

Сейчас они расположились в одной из любимых частей парка, к которой вела северная аллея, заканчивающаяся небольшим каменным сооружением, напоминавшим чем-то беседку. «Египетский источник», так называлось это место, и здесь даже в самый жаркий летний день можно было найти прохладу и тень.

— Вам не кажется, Рен, что когда жизнь течет в нужном русле, то приобретает созвучность с природой? Посмотрите на меня. Весна началась потерей, но словно оживила все мои чувства и ощущения, а сейчас уже лето, и это самая насыщенная и богатая пора.

— Осторожнее со словами, Хакс. За летом идет осень, за осенью — зима. Вы не боитесь новых потерь?

— Человек, решившийся однажды на риск, не страшится потерь. Вы так не считаете?

Рен задумался, ответил не сразу.

— Нет, не считаю, Хакс. В последний раз, когда я думал, что передо мной только открывается мое будущее и счастье в нем, меня едва не разорвало снарядом. Вы говорите сейчас как влюбленный человек. О, нет, только не надо делать такое лицо. — Рен заметил, как Хакс нахмурился. — Вы прекрасно понимаете, что я имел в виду.

— Я понял вас. Спустя столько времени это становится все более легкой задачей: понимать невозможное.

— Когда вы решите эту задачу, я найду вам новую, — сообщил Рен.

Эта часть парка нравилась им обоим не только красотой, но и уединенностью. Здесь редко кто-то проходил, и, скрытые цветущими кустами, они могли оставаться незамеченными часами.

Очередной порыв ветра привел крону деревьев над ними в движение. Солнечные блики и тени от листвы бросали причудливые узоры на лицо Рена. Хакс поднял руку и провел пальцами по его щеке.

— Удивительно, что я до сих пор не спросил у вас, Рен. Этот шрам вам тоже оставили сипаи во время мятежа?

— Нет. Это случилось раньше. Считайте, была дуэль. Отстаивал свою честь.

— И как, отстояли?

— Как видите. Другому повезло меньше. Не смотрите так долго, не надо. Я не уверен, что он вас не отталкивает.

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что нет, — возразил Хакс.

— Мне нравится, когда вы говорите это вслух. Ничего не могу с собой поделать. А вам нравится, когда вас просят что-либо сделать, вот и все. Мы с вами квиты.

— Вы, как всегда, ведете счет, Рен, — задумчиво ответил Хакс.

Он не мог сдержать порыва и наклонился вперед, к лицу Рена, продолжая касаться его щеки рукой. Хаксу нравилось смотреть на него так близко, что можно было разглядеть каждую черту лица. В глазах он видел много больше, чем просто цвет или оттенок. В губах находил не только мягкость и ответное желание. Все его существо тянулось к чему-то, чем был Рен, к тому, как и что он говорил, как принимал решения, что задумывал и исполнял.

Хакс сократил расстояние и, убрав руку, коснулся губами сначала щеки Рена, затем скулы и только потом поцеловал в губы.

_Лондон, октябрь 1861 года._

— Вы и ваши грязные намеки в дешевой газете, Льюис! Вы должны гореть в аду за них, а не я и тем более не Хакс!

Рен, не желая слушать слабые протесты секретаря, буквально ворвался в кабинет Льюиса. Гнев переполнял его, и лишь последние крупицы самообладания позволяли сдержаться и не ударить опешившего в первую минуту Льюиса.

— О, кто почтил меня своими визитом! Как вас вообще пустили сюда, Рен? Или вам настолько не важны манеры и приличия, что вы попросту сбиваете всех с ног на пути к своей цели?

— Льюис, не старайтесь понапрасну, меня не интересует ваше мнение. Вы уже достаточно сказали в своей газете. Как вы вообще могли это допустить? Вы были его первым другом в Лондоне, он всегда отзывался о вас с уважением. Как вы смели так низко пасть? К чему была ваша статья? Вы просветитель, вы благодетель? Вы поборник нравственности и морали? Выпустите опровержение немедленно, пока еще не поздно.

— Вам никогда не говорили, Рен, что вы чрезвычайно наивны? Общество хочет знать правду, и я не собираюсь ее скрывать. В Лондоне сейчас нет темы интереснее, чем моя статья о человеке, практически получившем королевский патент, но замешанном в делах поистине непристойных. Вы бы знали это, Рен, если бы посещали приличное общество, а не предавались разврату на природе. Впрочем, вы публику не интересуете. Они давно поняли, что вы скорее ближе к тем туземцам-сипаям, чем к англичанам. Кем вы вернулись со службы? Списанным со счетов героем. Нужно было вовремя заводить нужные связи, Рен. А сейчас вы никому не интересны.

Рен осмотрелся. Под руку удачно подвернулись настольные часы, которые тут же полетели в стену. К его удовольствию, Льюис крупно вздрогнул.

— Какая же вы скотина, Льюис. Писали бы лучше о своих грехах и не лезли в чужую жизнь, разрушая ее!

— И это вы говорите мне о разрушениях? — тот засмеялся. — Вынужден вас огорчить, Рен, что когда материал сам идет в руки, то его нельзя пропускать. Поговорят-поговорят и перестанут. Какой вред в итоге?

— Какой вред? — холодно переспросил Рен. — Его уже арестовали и подвергли унизительному допросу. Если вы считаете, что я оставлю это без внимания, вы заблуждаетесь.

_Лондон, ноябрь 1861 года._

Единственным звуком, нарушающим абсолютную тишину в гостиной, был звук каминных часов. Прошло уже больше часа, а господин Рэли так и не пригласил к себе. За дверью наконец раздался тихий стук, предупреждающий о появлении прислуги, и Рен на всякий случай выпрямился, возвращая себе подобающий вид.

— Господин Рэли готов вас принять. Я провожу, сэр.

Рен поднялся на ноги и проследовал за горничной.

Кабинет мистера Рэли, как он и ожидал, ничем не выдавал наличия вкуса у хозяина и был слепым образцом того, что считалось модным. Увешанные картинами и фотографиями стены, по крайней мере двенадцать стульев, расставленных вдоль стен ровным рядом, обилие кресел и столиков между ними и прочие атрибуты, заявляющие в современном обществе о достатке.

— Чем я могу быть полезен вам, Рен?

— Рэли, как члена Королевского суда и друга, я прошу вас о содействии. Вы знаете о скандале вокруг Хакса, не можете не знать. Я рассчитывал, что вы окажете ему поддержку, ведь история сама по себе совершенно абсурдная…

Рен оборвал себя на полуслове. Ему не нужно было ждать ответа, чтобы понять, что абсурдной была его идея сюда прийти.

— Мне очень жаль, Рен, но вашему другу я ничем не могу помочь. Закон есть закон, и когда его нарушают таким грубым и грязным образом…

— У вас что, есть доказательства? — повысил голос Рен. — Что он, как писали газеты, довел свою жену до самоубийства своим непристойным поведением? Вы вообще в своем уме? Вы знаете его уже много и лет и допускаете мысль, что подобная клевета может быть правдой? Вы так легко устраиваете суд над другими, словно сами вы живете безгрешно.

— Успокойтесь, Рен, вы же знаете, что если бы мы все не присматривали друг за другом, то давно бы уже погрязли в пороке. А теперь, если это все, то желаю вам всего хорошего. К сожалению, ничем не могу быть полезен.

Рэли позвонил в колокольчик. Рен покинул кабинет не прощаясь и не дожидаясь прислуги.

 

_Лондон, декабрь 1861 года._

Шумные улицы Лондона были переполнены людьми. Из окна Рен мог видеть, как кэбы едва разъезжаются на мостовой, как снуют туда-сюда мальчишки, продающие газеты, как спешат по своим делам люди всех сословий и положений. Предпраздничная суета царила повсюду.

Рен отошел к столу и взял в руки конверт. Внутри было письмо на нескольких страницах, которое он составлял почти все утро. Это было письмо Хаксу, в котором он пытался объясниться, пытался лишить свои слова горечи и злости на себя и на весь чертов Лондон.

Оставалось только запечатать его и отправить по адресу. «Мэрилебон Хай-стрит 56А» — уже вывел он на конверте, но решение заклеить письмо и вызвать прислугу так и не мог принять.

Поддаваясь порыву, Рен вынул листки и сел за стол, снова перечитывая написанное.

 

_Лондон, от 23 декабря 1861 года._

_Я не знаю, будете ли вы рады получить это письмо, но я не могу не написать вам, не могу оставить вас в неведении и просто исчезнуть._

_Вы не раз говорили мне, что моя манера писать письма заставляет вас задумываться о подлинности их авторства, что на бумаге я склонен к излишним сантиментам и несвойственной мне вежливости. Не единожды я пытался понять, отчего так выходит, но, увы, результатов мои старания не принесли. Надеюсь, сейчас это не сильно отвлечет вас от сути моего рассказа._

_Я больше не испытываю доверия в этом городе ни к кому и уверен, что если до вас и дошли все подробности вашего дела, то маловероятно, что в них упоминали мое участие, а если и упоминали, то вряд ли не исказив истинного положения дел. Поэтому мне ничего не остается, кроме как написать вам письмо, поскольку личная встреча сейчас нежелательна. Я проходил мимо вашего дома накануне и не мог не заметить констебля. Возможно, это навязчивые мысли, но я не хочу подвергать вас риску снова, когда таких трудов стоило все исправить._

_Хочу сообщить вам, что, кроме Льюиса, положившего начало этой скандальной истории и вашему аресту, ваши прочие друзья, включая подлеца Рэли, отказавшегося даже выслушать меня, ровным счетом ничего не предпринимали, когда я обращался к ним за помощью. Единственный совет, который я получил и которым я воспользовался, дал ваш единственный сейчас друг Патмор. Благодаря его связям мне удалось в короткий срок продать Хартвелл-Хаус и вырученным состоянием покрыть необходимые издержки для ускорения вашего дела и вынесения благоприятного вердикта по нему._

_На этом хорошие новости для вас не закончены. Думаю, вы будете обрадованы сменой главного редактора Лондонской газеты ввиду его некомпетентности, лжесвидетельства и склонности к клевете._

_Ваше состояние и дом также остаются при вас, но вы, об этом, разумеется, знаете. Я наводил справки: если вы продадите дом, то сможете вновь открыть мастерскую. Вашу прежнюю, к сожалению, я выкупить не успел._

_Поскольку мое имя не раз было упомянуто в газетах, хоть и без того подтекста, которым окружили ваше, я вынужден сообщить, что подробности дошли до моего дяди и он, выразив крайнее неудовольствие положением дел, требует моего срочного прибытия к нему в Эдинбург. Что ж, хочу признаться, такой исход не кажется мне столь плачевным, особенно если учесть те перспективы, которые были у вас и у меня еще месяц назад. У вас будет шанс восстановить свою репутацию, у меня — заняться хоть каким-то делом. В своем письме дядя упоминает, что я могу забыть о, я цитирую, «беззаботных днях безделья». Я отправляюсь пятичасовым поездом в сочельник с Юстонского вокзала._

_Хочу сказать вам, что покидаю Лондон с облегчением и увожу с собой лишь самые лучшие воспоминания о событиях, случившихся здесь за эти два года. Во всех них остается ваше имя и ваше присутствие навсегда._

_Р._

VI. 

_Париж, от 10 мая 1863 года._

_Стоило мне услышать, что вы тоже здесь, в Париже, как все переменилось. Все прежние мои решения потеряли всякий смысл. Вы снова выбили у меня почву из-под ног. И вам для этого даже не пришлось ничего делать._

_Я не написал вам сразу же не только и не столько по причине вашей занятости. Я дорожу вашим личным временем, безусловно. Однако я знаю вас достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть в курсе вашего пристрастия все планировать и оставлять определенный запас времени для прочих дел._

_Нет, виной всему опасения, что вам может быть неприятна встреча со мной. Я опасался собственного разочарования и старался отдалить ту минуту, когда мне станет известно наверняка, думаете ли вы обо мне теперь или нет. Мои собственные мысли на этот счет повергают меня в самые мрачные настроения._

_Я много раз размышлял о своем возвращении в Лондон, но ваш верный друг Патмор, наконец покинувший пределы Лондона и навестивший меня в Эдинбурге, уверил меня, что даже самое малое и незначительное событие по-прежнему вызывает бурный отклик в обществе. Стоит это возможного риска нанести повторный урон вашей репутации и пошатнуть мое собственное положение? Это решение еще не отклонено, но и не принято. Вы, конечно, можете посчитать это малодушием. Хотя нам обоим известно, что оно мне не свойственно._

_Несмотря на время, прошедшее с того дня, воспоминания о наших первых встречах до сих пор вызывают во мне ни с чем не сравнимое волнение. Мои попытки осознать, как давно это было, не приводят ни к каким результатам, хотя в расчетах, как вы знаете, я имею весьма неплохие успехи. Но цифра эта получилась бы же такой же невыносимо огромной, как и ничтожно малой. Чтобы вы знали, мое отношение к вам не изменилось ни за время, отделяющее от настоящего момента встречу заключительную, ни по причине событий, омрачивших последние месяцы, проведенные в Лондоне все равно что без вас._

_Не было и дня, чтобы я не вспоминал свой отъезд в Шотландию. Ничто не сотрет из моей памяти перемену вашего лица, стоило вам понять, что вы — замечены. Там, среди шумной толпы на вокзале Юстон, у меня оставалось одно желание — еще раз увидеть вас. И вы его исполнили. Я не желал вас отпускать тогда. Я не хочу вас упустить теперь._

_Я мог бы не писать вам столь длинного письма, оставив слова для встречи. Но, поскольку я не могу отрицать вероятности, что встречи может не быть вовсе, я посчитал уместным высказаться так._

_Я знаю, где найти вас в дневные часы, в газетах только и пишут об открытии вашего магазина на углу Вандомской площади и Рю де ла Пэ. Если же встреча для вас нежеланна, сообщите мне об этом прямо. Меня вы сможете найти по адресу бульвар Мальзерб, 119, что на пересечении с бульваром Курсель у парка Монсо._

_Р._

 

_Париж, от 11 мая 1863 года_

_Стоило мне получить ваше письмо, как стало совершенно очевидным, что жизнь за границей не идет вам на пользу._

_Я был готов поспорить, что обнаружу вас в своем парижском магазине на следующее же утро после открытия — бьющего фарфор, пугающего моих помощников и выражающего глубокое возмущение от моего отсутствия там в безбожную рань. Неужели вы стали вести себя так, как требует того приличное общество? Сомневаюсь, но испытываю острое желание убедиться лично, что подобного насилия вы над собой не совершили._

_Так что бросайте свои уроки хороших манер и избавьте меня от вашего светского тона. Ваша манера изъясняться на бумаге все так же ужасна._

_Буду у вас 15-го, после пяти. Покажете мне парк._

_Х._

 

_  
_

Париж, парк Монсо, 15 мая 1863 года 

_  
_

— Вы знаете, Хакс, что все это по-прежнему безнадежно. Сменились декорации, но не изменилось общество. Все то же порицание, все те же правила хорошего тона. Все те же запреты и тюрьмы.

— Разумеется, Рен. Никто и не говорил, что это будет легко, хотя в своем письме вы словно на это надеетесь. Тогда что вы хотите этим сказать? Что надо снова от всего отказаться? Очередная жертва, чья на этот раз, моя или ваша?

— Не мелите чепухи, Хакс, вы говорите, как обиженный ребенок. Вы готовы скрываться? Готовы лгать и защищаться от подозрений? Я спрашиваю не потому, что сомневаюсь в вас или в себе. Мы оба слишком хорошо знаем, чем все может закончиться и какова цена.

Хакс долго не отвечал. Они неспешно шли по тенистым аллеям парка, среди цветущих деревьев. В воздухе был аромат уходящей весны и вот-вот готового наступить лета.

Когда аллея снова привела их к воротам, от которых они начали свою прогулку, Хакс остановился напротив Рена. Лицо того ничуть не изменилось за прошедшие полтора года. Он выглядел все таким же молодым и знакомым до каждой, казалось бы, незначительной черты в своем лице. Хакс поднял руку и легко коснулся его щеки.

— Рен, вы помните, как говорится? «Что дозволено Юпитеру, то не дозволено быку». Пусть цена и может быть высока, мне снова хочется побыть Юпитером.


End file.
